


Light Up My Life

by yookhey



Series: I’ll always be your eternal friend [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also a bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw!Mark, Slytherin!Donghyuck, donghyuck just being the best best friend he is to mark, somewhere in the middle maybe, this isn’t really romantic but isn’t that platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookhey/pseuds/yookhey
Summary: Donghyuck just seems to light up Mark’s life much more than the fireworks lighting up the Hogwarts’ Library.





	Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this idea on my mind for a coupe of days now but couldn’t bloody write it! but that was before such an ungodly hour of 2:30 am where i suddenly got into the zone of writing after drinking tons of soft drink and eating cake and ice cream from a party the previous night that i was probably overcome with sugar rush. neat huh.

“The big fireworks display wasn’t really necessary, you know.” Mark whispers to Donghyuck, the former secretly passing a plateful of supper under the table for the younger to take. His statement emits a soft snort from the other as he places it on the table.  

Making sure that Madame Pince wouldn’t be able to spot the plate Mark was able to snitch from the Kitchens with all the un-decoded books surrounding it, Donghyuck carefully takes a bite from a piece of chicken. His eyes flutter close at the savoury juicy taste and the low audible crunch from the fried skin, his stomach growling in pleasure for being fed. This, of course, makes Mark frown even more than before his arrival.

Donghyuck wouldn’t have been in detention with a growling stomach in the first place if it wasn’t for him. If Mark hadn’t been so nervous about the tryouts Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team held earlier the afternoon, Donghyuck wouldn’t have had the audacity to light up fireworks (bloody extravagant and bloody loud _fireworks_!) _inside the library_ saying, ** _“DON’T BE NERVOUS! YOU GOT THIS, MARK LEE!”_** in huge capitalised letters for everyone and Mark to see.

Mark isn’t sure why Donghyuck felt suave enough to escape Pince’s clutches (because “Even if the Sorting Hat sorted you into Slytherin all those years ago, doesn’t mean you can get away with just about _anything_ , Donghyuck”). The culprit’s identity was already clearly written on the fireworks with the hues of green and blue and the huge “MARK LEE” at the end. Anybody who doesn’t have a rock for a brain wouldn’t be dumb not to realise that it was Lee Donghyuck, Mark’s best friend of best friends, Mark’s second head, the hip connected to Mark’s own (the list could go on really).

Sadly, Pince just doesn’t seem to be the type of person who’d fall into the category of dumb people with rocks for brain cells.

“What were you even trying to achieve with all that attention, Hyuck?” Mark asks as he watches Donghyuck discreetly gobble down his late night supper. The older winces at the mess the Slytherin’s making, small chunks falling into open pages’ of books. He, however, cleans it all way with a wave of his hand with the help of wandless magic.  

Donghyuck looks up at the older with his eyes rolled and mouth half full of rice and fried chicken. "You were nervous and I wanted to cheer you up, _hyung_.” He says through his food. “You're absolute shit at lying and I've known you for the past four years to actually know that without you telling me."

Mark continues to frown (and, if possible, maybe frowns even more with how Donghyuck had just talked shit at him), not at all happy with his best friend’s answer. He just doesn’t see the point of Donghyuck putting all the effort and trouble if Mark doesn’t get accepted into Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team.

Mark’s about to voice out his opinion when he hears Madame Pince’s distinguishable footsteps coming their way and before Donghyuck could scoop out another spoonful of rice he vanishes the plate and crumbs with a flick of his wrist, leaving a pouting and glaring Donghyuck to sit before him.

“I understand that I have given you permission to use the Hogwarts’ Library at your own leisure, Mr. Lee, but visiting students with detention is absolutely prohibited.” Madame Pince says, looking between the two remaining students through the spectacles perched on top of her pointy nose. “I suggest you leave for your dorm before I decide that you’re better off helping this other Mr. Lee decode.”

Of course, helping out Donghyuck means he’ll have to leave the library at around 4 in the morning and skip his needed hours of sleep, but Donghyuck is his best friend. Mark would never just leave Donghyuck like this because Hyuck is an exception and is one of his priorities. But the hard kick to the shin the younger sends his way tells him otherwise.

Mark let’s out a small squeal of pain from the strong kick he received from under the table, Pince catching a bit of it, but Mark is quick to stand up from his seat even with the throbbing in his leg. From the corner of his eye, he can vaguely catch a glimpse of Donghyuck trying to hold in a snicker (the little bastard). “I-I’ll be taking my leave now, Ma’am!”

 The Ravenclaw student doesn’t waste a second and grabs his satchel from the the wooden chair beside him and dashes out of the library after telling the librarian ‘goodnight’ and secretly sending Donghyuck the middle finger.

 

* * *

 

Mark thinks that Donghyuck should count himself as lucky when the day after his little stunt with the fireworks just so happens to be a Saturday and not a weekday.

Mark doesn’t see Donghyuck not until lunch time as he subconsciously turns his head to the Great Hall’s entrance every now and then to see if the latter would ever come in. It just so happens that his best friend does when he spots him coming in with a 2nd Year Slytherin Mark’s sure his name was Jisung, animatedly talking to the the younger as they make their way to one of the Hall’s far end tables.

Almost seeming possessed, Mark abruptly stands up from his table’s bench, startling the two people Mark was previously sandwiched in between (Dongyoung and Renjun briefly glares at Mark before going back to their respective lunches). He quickly takes the short walk towards Slytherin House’s long table and invites himself to this time sit in between Donghyuck and Jaemin.  

“Mark- _hyung_!” Jaemin startles, jumping at the older’s sudden presence. The other Slytherin students turn their heads to Jaemin’s outburst and those who either know him or are friendly enough spare him with a quick ‘hi’ and smile before returning to their previous business.

Mark sitting himself at the Slytherin table isn’t anything new to anybody in particular, similarly to how Donghyuck invites himself to the Ravenclaw’s more often than not. Aside from the fact that rivalry between different Houses have been over for a long time (thank Merlin for Harry Potter!), students have just decided to roll with it. Nothing or nobody’s most likely going to stop either of the best friends anyway, so no one’s tried to object.

And ever since Mark and Donghyuck began inviting themselves to the other’s table, other students have also began to adapt to the new change of tradition. Gryffindors sitting with Ravenclaws, Slytherins sitting with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs sitting with Slytherins, Ravenclaws sitting with Hufflepuffs- the list could practically go on! And with how cheery McGonagall seems with the new change, nobody has so far decide to stop the new tradition from reverting back (she always seems better and less cranky when she sees House Unity unfolding before her).

“What time did you get out from the library?” Mark asks, nonchalantly piling his new plate with food from the Slytherin table.

Donghyuck turns to look at Mark and smiles. “Earlier than expected!”

Mark raises an eyebrow at this, picking a piece of steak with the use of his preferred choice of chopsticks. “Oh? What happened?” 

Donghyuck leans a bit in and Mark suddenly feels a spark from somewhere within his nerves at the sudden change of proximity. Donghyuck whispers in a conspiringly quiet voice, “Pince fell asleep somewhere within the Restricted Section while putting away a couple of books, so I took the chance to let magic do all the work for me.” 

The older one of the two snorts out a laugh, his laughter lost within the loud and busy talk filling the Great Hall during meal times. This makes the other grin a more blindingly bright smile (how could he be so smiley for someone who just woke up and skipped both breakfast and a bit of supper last night?) and Mark can’t help but feel that odd spark tingle within him again.

But then again, this is Donghyuck, Mark’s best friend of best friends, Mark’s second head, the hip connected to Mark’s own, and Mark’s other mores. The spark could just be the happiness he’s feeling whenever he’s with Donghyuck.

A spark that’s sure to be a blindingly bright light in Mark’s future. But who is Mark to complain if that light’s going to be Donghyuck? 

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much neither unbeta’d or throughly reviewed bc i don’t know anyone who could edit this piece of trash .-. but i hope that this was okayyyy?? bc even with the stupid ending i still kinda like it anyways??? (is that bad?)
> 
> some behind the scenes:  
> -mark is currently in his 5th year while hyuck is in his 4th year  
> -donghyuck was the first to sit with mark at the ravenclaw table during their 1st and 2nd years respectively during the year end feast and everybody lost their nuts  
> -mark actually tried out for the position of seeker  
> -before meeting donghyuck in his 2nd year mark was pretty much a loner :(  
> -mark is muggleborn while hyuck is half-blood  
> -they both pretty much moved to great britain just to attend hogwarts (like the rest of the mentioned NCT members)  
> -i’d like to think that mark got the seeker’s position and either puked or fainted out of nervousness during their first match and hyuck was there to hold his hand throughout his entire stay at the infirmary while madame pomfrey fussed and fussed over mark but that’s another story i’m pretty sure i’ll never be able to write XD


End file.
